


Possession

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gaslighting, Gen, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Ginny writes in the diary out of needfulness, at first, needing some place to store her thoughts and hurts and fears, somewhere they won’t be laughed at, won’t be made less of, won’t be ignored. Some place they’re takenseriously.When the book writes back she begins to write becauseat last someone cares.





	Possession

**i.**  
Drowning.

**ii.**  
Darkness.

**iii.**   
_Foolish girl._

**iv.**  
Ginny writes in the diary out of needfulness, at first, needing some place to store her thoughts and hurts and fears, somewhere they won’t be laughed at, won’t be made less of, won’t be ignored. Some place they’re taken _seriously._  When the book writes back she begins to write because  _at last someone cares._

Oh, maybe it’s not  _someone,_  her Tom, he’s just a book after all, but he  _listens_ and he responds, offers kind words and comfort and assures her when she doubts.

She writes because _she has a friend._

**v.**  
Time, slipping. Dizziness.

**vi.**  
When she comes to, her hands are covered in red. She doesn’t know if it’s blood or ink. If it’s the blood of a cockerel, a rabbit, an owl, or her own.

The blood of Mrs. Norris, maybe.

She hides in the shower, and cries.

**vii.**  
There’s things going on in the school - the spiders, the cockerels, the petrification, the signs in scarlet red scrawled on the walls. Ginny doesn’t care, is too wrapped up in the growing sieve of her own mind.

**viii.**  
Tom. Tom  _please-_

**ix.**  
Foolish Girl.

**x.**  
Ginny wakes in the chamber, soaked in ink.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
